


To Talk With An Angel Of The Lord

by Hekate1308



Series: Children of Purgatory [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was not what she was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Talk With An Angel Of The Lord

Time had meant little to him before he was ordered to save the Righteous Man from Hell. Millenia had passed as he had silently watched earth, had admired his Father’s creations.

And then, suddenly, there had been no more time. Lilith had broken the first seal; if they didn’t act, Lucifer would rise.

It didn’t matter how much longer he lived, he would never forget the bright light that had shown him the way through Hellfire and legions of demons, the soul that had endured the torture inflicted upon it.

As he had grown close to the Winchesters (and to one of to them, to the Righteous Man – no, it wouldn’t do; he couldn’t allow himself such thoughts) he had gained a new appreciation for the passage of time. Every day counted, every second that past brought them closer to the Apocalypse; and even after Lucifer had risen, when he had been working with Crowley, when he had been mad, he had always counted the minutes slipping by.

Now, it didn’t matter.

He was running, always running. The Leviathans were after him and Dean, but they considered him the bigger thread; he could draw them far away from his friend.

Dean was smart. He would find a way out of Purgatory.

Cas... He was where he belonged. He had to pay for what he had done. He had unleashed the Leviathans upon the world.

He would never see Dean again.

That’s what he thought until he met Emma Winchester.

It was a normal day until then. He had been hiding and resting in the bushes when he heard screams and felt the Leviathans nearby.

They must be attacking someone.

There were two young women, fighting bravely against the monsters. An amazon and a werewolf.

He stepped up. In a few seconds, the Leviathans were dead.

Cas had become used to such meetings. He always left without a word.

But this time, someone spoke to him.

“Castiel, I presume?”

“Yes” he answered calmly as he studied the amazon. She had died young; as far as he knew, they grew quickly. She couldn’t have lived for more than a few days.

Something about her seemed oddly familiar. Maybe it was the way she held herself, or the expression on her face –

“You don’t know me but my name is Emma. I am – “ she stopped for a moment before continuing, “Dean Winchester is my father.”

Oh. The monster daughter Sam had shot.

Cas knew about her, if only because of the dreams he had had when he had been amnesiac, darkness filled with whispers he had not then recognized as prayers.

_Damn you, you stupid angel, we could have helped, you didn’t have to go to Crowley –_

_I was right there, how dare you –_

_This fucking water reservoir keeps haunting me, I’ve never had nightmares about water before, screw you –_

_Please, please, if anyone’s out there, look after Sammy –_

_Cas, we need you, he –_

_Bobby –_

_A child, I had a kid, why does this always happen to me, she was too much like me, that’s why Sam had to kill her, monster or not, no one resembling me should run around –_

Only after he had remembered (and had been cured of the insanity he had taken upon himself) had he understood.

He had never mentioned to Dean that he remembered, that he knew.

And now he was standing in front of this girl, who was part of the man he –

“Hello Emma” he said simply. When he found that she apparently meant no harm, he turned to her companion.

“I’m Madison” the slightly older werewolf introduced herself and Cas, having read the Winchester Gospels long ago, recognized her as the woman Sam had been falling for during a case until she begged him to shoot her.

“We’ve been looking for you” Dean’s daughter explained.

“Why?”

He could easily imagined that angels weren’t looked kindly upon by monsters, since they were the only non-humans who were allowed into Heaven; but they seemed friendly.

“It’s – my father. We’re searching for him, and he’s searching for you – “

Cas could do nothing against the warmth that swept through him every time he thought of Dean’s quest. He had heard of it, naturally; the Leviathans liked to taunt him with their bond, usually before they realized how easily he could smite them now.

And that those smitten by an angel in Purgatory never returned.

But it didn’t matter that Dean cared enough to look for him. He had to do penance. He would stay in Purgatory. Dean, he trusted, would find a way out and would return to earth to do good.

There was no place for him at his side anymore.

“He won’t find me” he stated. “Search somewhere else; but Dean Winchester is sure to be where I am not.”

“But...”

“I am keeping the Leviathans away from him. As long as I run fast enough, they won’t catch up to him.”

“So what? You’ll just run after each other forever?”

“Dean is smart. He will find a way out.”

“And you?”

Angels didn’t belong in Purgatory, Emma was sure. Why should they? They were creatures of Heaven.

Castiel didn’t answer her question.

“You know he’s not going to give up” Madison interjected, “I may not have known Dean for long, but I know he’s stubborn”.

A weak smile lit up the angel’s face. “I know he is.”

He didn’t understand Dean’s persistence in finding him. He might have come close to forgiving him, but had he really? Maybe it was his old belief in family, his good heart, that prompted him to hunt him through Purgatory.

He would and had to get tired of it eventually. He would wish to return to earth, return to Sam.

Cas could run until then.

“It doesn’t matter. He won’t find me.”

“I was told he was the best hunter on the planet” Emma argued “and he is your friend. He wants to see you. He wants to rescue you, I guess. He’s probably found a way out – a human shouldn’t be here – “

“Just like an angel” Madison supplied.

“I do not doubt that Dean will eventually find his way back to earth. But I won’t accompany him”.

“So what? You’ll just stay here and smite Leviathans for eternity?” Emma asked, exasperated.

She really did remind him of Dean, Cas reflected. That was how he would have reacted.

Cas wouldn’t, couldn’t see him again. But he had met Dean Winchester’s daughter.

If she had lived, he had always felt sure, she would have become just like her father.

Apparently she was doing it in the afterlife as well.

“If you wish to assist your father, you should search for him. Please leave me alone” the angel said and turned around.

“Wait!”

Emma grabbed his shoulder in an achingly familiar way as she turned him to face her once more.

“You...” she stopped, took a deep breath. “Castiel. We have a place where you would be safe.”

“I’m never safe from the Leviathans, and I won’t endanger you.”

“I’m already dead. What could possibly – “

“Many things” he told her, and she had to believe him. All she knew about the Leviathans was what Carmilla had come to know, but Castiel... he had brought them to earth. They had used his body as a portal.

“But we can’t just – “

“You will, and you must”. He was smiling at her now, surprising both her and Madison.

“You resemble your father. He never gives up on those he considers worth saving”.

She wondered when it had come so far that she felt flattered at the comparison.

“I’m a monster.”

“And I’m an angel who unleashed a legion of monsters” he deadpanned. Suddenly, she could see him and her father getting on.

“Castiel – “ she swallowed. “Take care of yourself”.

Castiel looked her once more straight in the eyes, then he left, not without politely greeting Madison.

“Well” the werewolf said, “that went differently than I expected.”

“You think?”

“You don’t think – I mean he is hell-bent on keeping your father safe, even if it means he can’t see him again.”

She had rarely spoken to her father long enough to realize he was a good man, let alone what he – desired. But yes, she definitely had her suspicions now.

Yet there were some things she didn’t want to talk about, not even with her best friend.

“My father’s still in trouble though, whether or not Castiel is with us” she said.

“Well then let’s get going. We’ve got work to do” Madison said cheerfully and Emma laughed as she followed her into the perpetual twilight.

Cas’ decision to stay had not changed after meeting Dean’s daughter. But she had made him realize something.

Dean wouldn’t be satisfied until he had found him.

To get him to leave, Cas would have to allow him to.


End file.
